My 'Dead' Teacher
by Insanityispartofthejob
Summary: Namikaze Naruto is the new kid in school. But not just any school but a rich kid school. What will he do? Especially if he meet's Kakashi Hatake who's supposed to be dead. All Naruto ever wanted was a normal life. OOC characters, AU.


'Why does dad do these things?' I sighed as I rolled out of bed after pulling my alarm out of the power- socket-plug-thingy. They say sleeps important but yet they make school start at such an early time. They give children like me mixed signals. Anyways, back to the point. I'm Naruto Namikaze the next in line to the Namikaze family business. My father Minato is a single father ever since mom died in a bank robbery. Ever since that happened he has obsessed over my well being and made me into a very... soft child.

Now he had taken it to a new level. Not only had he switched me to a new school because a few kids picked on me. He switched me to a new -rich kid- school in the middle of the year. When I say rich kid I mean like kids from all the head families. I always preferred to say with the less better off. Where if you didn't know a math problem you didn't risk your whole family name for decades. Nah, the stuck-up people stuff wasn't for me. HOLY SHIT! I'm already late! I flipped out of bed (I landed on my head) and rushed to my closet. I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a bright orange shirt. I rushed down the stairs while putting on my pants. I was very thankful I already had socks on.

"Naruto, your late." Crap, dad caught me. He stepped forward and put a pop-tart in my mouth.

"Now, hurry along." Dad smiled at me. I nodded my head in thanks and rushed out the door -after I put on my shoes-. I was suddenly worried about my appearance when I was about to the school. One thing I already loved about this place was that it didn't have a uniform policy. Only the nerds and overachievers wore them apparently.

'Damn, I'm already here.' I arrived at the school and pulled into the parking lot labeled 'For Students Only'. I was already receiving looks from just about everybody outside.

'Is it really so weird not to have somebody drive you here?' 'Some people like to be independent and drive themselves places!' I was getting agitated and receiving even more stares so I decided to get out already. Grabbing my bag from the back seat and slinging it over my shoulder I started up the path to the overly large building.

"Hey, Blondie!" I was just almost to the door. Why did it have to be on my first day? I could feel somebody come up and stand behind me. Judging from the shadow they were larger than me too.

"Yes?" 'Just keep it short, Namikaze. Maybe he'll let you go.' I was giving myself mental pep-talks already.

"Naru, do you not remember me?" Wait that voice. Surely it wasn't him. Might as well risk it and turn around.

"K-Kiba! Why are you here? Your suppose to be in Italy! " It really was him though he looked really different

"Yeah, I moved back a few months ago. I tried to call you several times but you switched numbers." Now I felt like a jerk. I went all these years thinking he was a jerk not calling me. When I was the jerk who didn't call him and suddenly switched numbers.

"Listen, we need to get to class. But we can catch up later." I missed his smile and enthusiasm. We were always told we acted just alike. Except he loved dogs and I favored cats. I snapped back to reality when he grabbed my hand and started pulling me forward.

"Come on, Naru." I laughed and let him guide me to class.

"Uh, Kiba?"

"Yeah, Naruto?" We sat by each-other in the desk arrangeable. Apparently, he had heard it was me and automatically volunteered to be my guide. Which meant I would consistently be by him until I felt I was ready to go it alone. I have to hand it to the rich kid schools for this one. They beat the public schools hands down in hospitality and welcomingness.

"Where is the teacher?" Wasn't the teacher supposed to be here before the students?

"Kakashi-sensei, he is always late. In a few minutes he will come in saying some kind of nonsense." alot of the other students nodded their heads in agreement to that statement. Everybody then turned away when they heard the door click open. When I looked up some white haired guy wearing a mask stood in front of me.

"GAHH!" That was an attractive noise to be making.

"Welcome to my class. Your Namikaze Naruto, right?" He's voice was kinda deep.

"Y-Yes, sir." I had the urge to salute. How had he gotten so close in such little amount of time?

"I think he might be a ninja." I whispered.

"Your probably right." Kiba smiled. I hadn't even realized I had said something until he had spoken. I spent the rest of class imaging him in a green vest and blue pants. Doing some kind of lighting thing with his hands. I about fell out of my chair when the bell rang.

"Naruto, would you please stay after class?" Had he noticed I wasn't paying a once of attention to his lesson?

"Yes, sir." I swear I just attract all sorts of attention these days.

"I bet they wouldn't be laughing if it was them."

"Your right, they probably wouldn't." Again with me speaking without thinking! Or is it Speaking thinking? I do believe I just invented a new phrase.

"Earth to Namikaze Naruto."

"Sorry sir, I get distracted easily." I guess I just love making a fool out of myself in front of people.

"Just like your father."

"You know dad?" Just how old was this man?

"Yes,we grew up together."

"You wouldn't happen to be Kakashi Hatake, would you?" This guy was kinda supposed to be dead.

"Way yes, I am him." He then proceeded to do his creepy eye smile thing.

**Okay to answer some questions that are probably going through your head.**

**I don't have a clue why I said Italy. I just did.**

**Welcomingness is now a word.**

**I might finish this if somebody wants me to.**

**If you want me to finish it then please tell me if you want a certain pairing or something.**

**I have been using the English language for over 18 years but still suck at it. Please, don't criticize to much. It's like 3 in the morning. Okay I think that's all I have to say. I suck at punctuation (Obliviously). I totally read that in Snapes voice. **


End file.
